Negative Energy Plane
Description It is the blackest night. It is the heart of darkness. It is the hunger that devours souls. This plane is a barren, empty place, a void without end, and an empty and endless night. Worse, it is both greedy and needy, sucking the life out of anything it can. Heat, fire and life itself are all drawn to the maw of this hungry plane, and it never ceases wanting more.Manual of the Planes, Third Edition, Wizards of the Coast, Renton, 2002, p. 80 To the observer, there is little to see here. It is a dark and empty place where a traveler can fall until the plane itself steals away all light and life. It is widely considered the most hostile plane in the Inner Planes, as it is uncaring and intolerant towards life. Only creatures immune to its effects can survive here, and the plane even tugs at them imploringly.Manual of the Planes, Third Edition, Wizards of the Coast, Renton, 2002, p. 80 Planar TraitsManual of the Planes, Third Edition, Wizards of the Coast, Renton, 2002, p. 80-81 * Subjective Directional Gravity * Normal Time * Infinite Size * Alterable Morphic * Major Negative Dominant Inhabited areas tend to be minor negative dominant, as the plane's hunger ignores even resistances. Only immunity can save you. * Mildly Neutral-Aligned * Enhanced Magic Spells and abilities with the Necrotic keyword are maximized. * Impeded Magic Spells and abilities with the Radiant keyword are impeded, and magical healing does not work at all here. * No Special Traits Planar Links Movement and Combat Movement functions here as it does on the Elemental Plane of Air, but flight that relies on wings does not function (spells and abilities that grant flight still function). The total darkness and lack of landmarks make traveling here nearly impossible. Planar Inhabitants Like its positive energy twin, the plane is largely uninhabited. No elementals exist here, nor do elemental versions of creatures from the Material Planes. Few outsiders live here, and those that do tend to either be predators or reclusive. Where it differs from its twin is that large numbers of undead inhabitant this plane, drawn to it by their similar essences.Manual of the Planes, Third Edition, Wizards of the Coast, Renton, 2002, p. 81 The best-known outsider that lives here is the xeg-yi. These alien, otherworldly creatures appear to be sentient, though their nature and purpose remain shrouded in mystery. This plane is hospitable to the undead, especially those that drain the life energy from their victims. Wraiths, spectres and wights are all common, and powerful liches and vampires call this plane home. Prey is very limited here, so many of the undead are here on their way to elsewhere.Manual of the Planes, Third Edition, Wizards of the Coast, Renton, 2002, p. 81 Powers No powers or deity-like creatures call this plane home. Proxies As no powers call this plane home, neither do any proxies. Features The greatest danger here is the plane itself. Its brooding malevolence and soul-sucking nature threaten all who come here. There is no natural air, food or water here, so survival is difficult for those who rely on such things. Natural light is snuffed out quickly, though magical light can tend to fight off the entropic power here.Manual of the Planes, Third Edition, Wizards of the Coast, Renton, 2002, p. 81 Another great risk is that there is no hard line between minor and major negative dominant areas, and shifts can occur suddenly. Travelers unprepared for such will meet quick deaths. No colors exist here except blacks and grays; even light only shows a world of flickering grays. Vision is limited to only one square, even with magical light, so nonnatives are considered blind to any nonadjacent opponent.Manual of the Planes, Third Edition, Wizards of the Coast, Renton, 2002, p. 81 Hazards Voidstone In some locations, the collapsing intensity of the plane is so great that the negative energy folds in on itself, creating solid chunks of black matter. These chunks may be the building blocks of spheres of annihilation. Any creature touching a voidstone takes a Level + 7 attack versus Fortitude. If successfully attacked, they are instantly destroyed. Even natives are affected by this. They cannot be controlled by mental energy either.Manual of the Planes, Third Edition, Wizards of the Coast, Renton, 2002, p. 81 Doldrums Certain regions are less deadly than others, shifting from minor negative dominant to no energy dominance. Those that are static tend to be this, and many towers and citadels are built on such places. The perils of such areas are that many creatures are drawn to such places, in search of prey or solitude.Manual of the Planes, Third Edition, Wizards of the Coast, Renton, 2002, p. 81 Death Heart The best-known location here is an entire city constructed inside a hollow sphere in one of the largest doldrums. The entire is immune to the plane's effects, but this did not save the origiunal inhabitants. The city a utopian experiment called the Heart of the Void, it was designed to be a place untainted by other beings and schools of thought. Instead, it was quickly overrun by undead, and several powerful liches and vampires set up homes here. Many undead gather here.Manual of the Planes, Third Edition, Wizards of the Coast, Renton, 2002, p. 82 Rumors persist that the various powerful entities who have set up shop were locked in a perpetual struggle, but a powerful vampire lord who was once a minotaur has brokered peace between the factions. The chant is that he intends on steering the sphere to a new plane and using this as the base of operations for a major invasion.Manual of the Planes, Third Edition, Wizards of the Coast, Renton, 2002, p. 82 Castles Perilous This plane is a common place to place good-aligned prisoners and powerful good-aligned artifacts. These locations serve as prisons and vaults for such people and items.Manual of the Planes, Third Edition, Wizards of the Coast, Renton, 2002, p. 82 Planewalkers Planar Encounters Roll once per hour. A roll of 100 means you roll on the table below.Manual of the Planes, Third Edition, Wizards of the Coast, Renton, 2002, p. 82 References Category:Cosmology Category:Inner Planes